


the taste of betrayal

by jswoon2



Series: Jon Snow: Started from the Bottom [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Bromance, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygritte and Jon are getting married. The only problem is Jon doesn’t have a best man. Awkward hilarity ensues as he tries to find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> "I Love You, Man" AU. I like to imagine the Starks have a family business so instead of Jon being a realtor, all the (older) Starks are lawyers. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Self-edited. I should've been studying and doing homework instead of writing this so if there're mistakes that I missed, please let me know. Procrastination is a student's greatest enemy.

In hindsight, the date had been a mistake. It should have never happened. It was done and, for the most part, forgotten.

When Catelyn volunteered introducing Jon to the newest member of the Stark Law Firm, he thought it was a peace offering. Turned out it was a trap. A nice dinner with Ramsay Bolton ended with an uncalled for kiss on the lips with tongue -  _ so _ much tongue - that Jon’s mouth tasted like an ashtray afterward. Ramsay, Jon later found out through the grapevine at work, is known to be a bit of lech. To say Jon was surprised that he got set up with _that_ would be an understatement. He was lucky to get out alive.

At least Ygritte had the decency to not laugh when he told her, unlike his siblings. 

(Arya nearly laughed herself to tears.)

Meeting Theon Greyjoy, on the other hand, was Robb’s doing, though purely accidental. Robb’s schedule was packed so the Greyjoy case was handed down to Jon, who, frankly, had too much time on his hands. So an odd friendship began. Jon was even beginning to share things with Theon that he would have never thought of telling even Robb. They started to do things that Jon hadn’t done with his siblings since they were children.

“How does this look?” 

Jon stepped out of the dressing room clad in a black and white suit and tie. He did a small spin without being asked, wiping his palms on the front of the jacket. For some reason, he was oddly nervous.

From where he sat, Theon smiled and gave a supportive thumb up. “You look great, man.” Jon made to fidget with his tie, effectively messing the knot up. “C’mere, I’ll fix it for you.” Theon gestured for Jon to walk to him as he stood.

“Thanks.” Jon let out a small laugh. “I’m just nervous because the wedding is so close now. It’s hard to really get in my head: I’m getting married. This is for real.”

Theon opened his mouth to answer but a voice cut him off.

“Hello, Jon.”

They both turned. Jon turned a bit pink at the cheeks, stepping away from his friend who just looked between the two with confusion. 

“Ramsay.” Jon cleared his throat, hands moving to loosen the tie that had just been fixed. “This is my, uh,” he pointed at Theon, trying to find his words and failed.

“Theon.”

“Yes, this is my, uh, Theon. Not _my_ Theon. Just Theon. My friend, Theon.” Jon rambled. He felt like he was caught doing something bad for some reason.

Ramsay was not impressed. “You know, it takes a lot of nerve to not give someone a call after such a lovely evening together, Jon. I don’t even want to hear your explanation. You made me feel something I hadn’t felt in years. I just wish I could take back that kiss.”

Eyes widened, Theon’s mouth hung open. “Woah …”

“Now I know it was the kiss of betrayal.” Ramsay continued. (Jon had sensed at their dinner that the man had a flare for dramatics but he didn’t know it went this far.) 

“It - It wasn’t the taste of betrayal.” Jon tried to explain. Things were not looking good for him.

“It  _ was _ the taste of betrayal. It was the taste of betrayal … you fucking whore!” Ramsay shouted, pointing an angry finger at Jon. “Good day to you, Jon Snow.”

Jon and Theon watched Ramsay’s receding back as the man stormed off. Pursing his lips, Jon tried to formulate just how he was going to explain it to his friend. He had a hard enough time explaining it to his fiance and family. They knew him well enough to know something had gone amiss between Jon and Ramsay. Theon, on the other hand, didn’t know him that well yet.

“I can actually explain that.” Jon said slowly, rubbing his face.

Theon laughed goodnaturedly, patting Jon on the back. “Yes, I would love to hear that!”


End file.
